


Penny's pajamas

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futa Penny, Futanari, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 07:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: Penny's excited to show something off to Ruby.
Relationships: Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 11





	Penny's pajamas

**Author's Note:**

> Included a few stills I made in relation to this fic on my Twitter  
> https://twitter.com/Muffin_Writer/status/1370775460121034760

Weiss had never been one to shy away from describing Ruby’s pajamas as anything other than appropriate for a 24 year old huntress and she was always adamant about Ruby refraining from packing them along with her clothes when a hunt ended up having her to relocate for a period of time. However, Weiss was currently relaxing back at their log cabin house on Patch thanks to the imminent birth of their child and as a result couldn’t give the humming silver-eyed huntress a short lecture while Ruby continued to sit at the edge of the queen sized bed; her glance occasionally returning to the closed door that lead into the restroom of her inn room. 

Aside from the smell of smoke filling their room as it leaked out from the cracks of the closed door, and a rampaging beast reducing the door to splinters as it barreled through it, Ruby truly had no idea what to expect in regards to the, “spectacular surprise”, as Penny had declared with enthusiasm before sprinting for the door and leaving her silver-eyed wife behind to silently contemplate what Penny had in store for her. Ruby had considered texting Weiss if she had any clues as to what Penny had planned, but she ultimately decided to leave their pregnant wife alone so that she could continue to focus on her health. With that said however, Ruby couldn’t help but let her mind wander every time her eyes wandered over to the closed door where her orange-haired lover had been behind for the past 5 minutes.

Ruby’s mind had gone over a plethora of scenarios that would have explained Penny’s prolonged absence, however Ruby quickly found herself losing interest in Penny’s reasons for her absence once the sight of her wife stepping out from the bathroom wearing an eager smile on her face and the bizarre outfit that Ruby knew had Blake’s influence written all over it. Ruby may need to have a talk with Blake on continuing to fill her android lover’s head with all sorts of smut, but as she continued to drink in the sight of Penny in the reverse bunny suite she was currently wearing that also came with two tech influenced pasties that covered her nipples plus the glowing green bunny ears Penny was sporting that talk was quickly shelved in her mind. Right now Ruby found that reasonable thought was hard to come by while she was letting her jaw hang open as she kept her silver-eyes glued to Penny’s hips swaying side to side as she slowly strutted her way to the edge of the bed where Ruby was currently sitting at. Penny’s legs stopping on either side of Ruby’s lap and forcing Ruby to tilt her head back after the few seconds of her staring at her lover’s stomach so that she could stare into Penny’s own green eyes and catch the lustful gaze she was currently giving Ruby. 

“Blake told me that you would enjoy my new pajamas Ruby, and judging by the enthralled expression you are currently giving me I would assume it’s safe to say that she was indeed correct in her assessment.” Penny said, her right hand on her hip as she reached down and grab the base of her cock with her left hand. Ruby’s eyes were still focused on the face of her lover staring down at her, but her peripherals still managed to catch the glimpse of the tip of Penny’s cock dangling in front of her nose. Experience with being at the business end of Penny’s cock clued Ruby into how excited Penny was to reveal herself to her like this. Ruby could tell that while Penny’s cock was still soft due to lack of attention, there was still enough twitching activity that said Penny’s cock wanted her attention. It was attention that Ruby was happy to provide as demonstrated by her keeping her gaze locked on her lover’s face while she slowly grabbed at the hem of her heart shaped Beowulf tank top so that she could slowly pull it up over her D-sized breast. The process was slow and one that Ruby dragged out further by halting her process just as the bottom of her shirt was about to roll past her nipples. She raised and lowered her shirt a few times to further drag out the strip tease she was giving, making sure that the only the lower half of her breast to the aroused android before finally yanking the shirt up and revealing her entire breast to her. A reveal that Ruby made as a short giggle left her mouth while she flashed an excited smile towards the orange haired woman.

The strip tease wasn’t nearly enough to entice Penny’s cock to it’s full erect length, but it had been showing more signs of it continuing to harden in response to Ruby’s strip tease. Happy with the results of her actions, Ruby reached forward with her right hand so that she could wrap her fingers around the shaft of Penny’s cock and began stroking it as she leaned her head forward and began licking the tip of her penis. Penny let out a lustful moan as she revealed in the stimulation that her scythe-wielding wife was providing her right now, Ruby’s hand moved back and forth in a slow rhythm while her licks were light and slow. The perfect starting point to help slowly drive Penny towards her orgasmic end while ensuring that she enjoys the ride there. 

It took a few minutes, but Penny had finally reached her full erect penis length thanks to Ruby’s passionate and methodical attention. She ceased her simple licks along her wife’s penis tip and instead opted to open her mouth so that she could insert the very end of Penny’s penis into her mouth and continue to lick at the tip of Penny’s sensitive dick head. Her tongue now however pressing harder onto the tip with every lick she gave.

“Ahh!! Ruby yes, you are doing such a fantastic job. You are making my penis feel so incredible right now!” Penny said with an enthusiastic smile plastered on her face throughout the tender blowjob she received while her right hand was busy groping her right breast. Ruby let out a pleasing moan in response to the words of praise she received from her lover, a moan which caused her lips to vibrate in response and provide further pleasure for the android woman’s dick. Penny let out another lewd moan as the pleasure radiated through her body and brought her closer and closer to her impending orgasm. 

“Oh Ruby, I can feel myself reaching my climax soon. D-Did you have a preference for where you wanted me to come?” Penny asked, her breath beginning to come out in pants after she finished her sentence. Ruby continued to keep her mouth enveloped around the tip of Penny’s dick for a while longer as she continued to lick at the tip of Penny’s tip while also making sure to lick up the droplets of pre-cum that continued to trail out of Penny’s urethra. Ruby’s hand still moving back and forth along the shaft of Penny’s penis, now however moving with a bit more urgency in an effort to bring Penny to her orgasm faster. Before ensuring she brought her android wife to climax however, Ruby made sure to detach her mouth from the head of Penny’s dick so that she could look up at her again while she continued to jerk her off.

“Not really Penny, feel free to come whenever you feel ready to.” Ruby said right before letting her mouth hang open so that she could close her eyes and stick out her tongue while she waited for Penny to begin painting her face with her cum. Ruby found herself not having to wait too long as Penny let out a shuddering groan while rope after rope of cum began shooting out of her penis and landing all over Ruby’s face and inside her mouth as well. Ruby began letting out lewd groans as she felt her face continue to become coated with Penny’s cum, a sight that Penny was happy to enjoy while she continued to reveal in the explosion of pleasure that washed through her body.

Once Ruby could tell that Penny had finished decorating her face in a lewd fashion, Ruby wiped away a few strands of cum that resided on her eyelids so that she could open her eyes and flash a warm smile to the now panting woman while she bushed a few strands of hair away from her face. 

“That was...spectacular Ruby…” Penny panted out while matching the same smile her wife was giving to her. A compliment which coaxed out a small giggle from her blushing silver-eyed wife as Ruby briefly directed her gaze away from Penny’s sightline. “Now then, are you ready for me to pleasure you my loving wife Ruby?” Before Ruby had a chance to answer her however, Ruby found herself instinctively covering her mouth with one hand while she outstretched her other one towards the sky as she let out a loud yawn.

“Ahhh, I would love that Penny, but the ride here left me pretty tuckered out.” Ruby said while still in the midst of her yawn. “I would love to take you up on that tomorrow morining though. Does that sound alright with you?” Penny put a few inches of space between the two of them before striking her usual salute as she brought her heels together and stood at attention in front of the cum covered woman.

“As you wish Ruby, I look forward to waking up and bringing you to orgasm in the morning.” Penny’s lewd declaration prompted Ruby to let out a brief laugh as she got up from the bed and made herself to the bathroom of their Inn.

“Looking forward to it, meanwhile I’m going to wash my face off, meet ya in bed?” Ruby asked right as she opened the closed bathroom door and looked over her shoulder.

“Of course Ruby, I will wait patiently for you under the covers and ensure that they are nice and warm for your arrival.” Penny said right before making good on her word as she moved over to their bed so that she could get under them and wait for Ruby to join her. Ruby’s reaction to this scene that Penny played out was to let out another laugh before finally stepping through the opened restroom door and vanishing out of her sight as the restroom door closed.

**Author's Note:**

> Places to contact me:  
> Tumblr- https://muffin-fox-fics.tumblr.com  
> Twitter- https://twitter.com/Muffin_Writer


End file.
